Yo y la Familia Cullen
by LEAHSHELLE
Summary: Bella Swan es una periodista que vuelve a casa a ver a su padre, pero por casualidades del destino conoce a Alice Whitlock-Cullen... y esto le cambiará la vida Bella y Edward
1. Prólogo

**_Hola a todas y todos!  
_**

**_Les cuento que estoy descubriendo como funciona fanfiction asi que por eso estaba intentando arreglar esta pequeña introducción de mi historia... solo para aclarar algunas cosas, los personajes no son mios, son de Stephenie Meyer que ha adaptado a mi historia... es una historia absolutamente mía, esta publicada en capitulos mas avanzados, pero digamos que la versión que les daré en FF esta "mejorada" o "reescrita" como quieram decirlo...  
_**

_**Eso es todo! Muchas gracias! y comienzen a leer mi pequeña aventura...**  
_

Cuando apenas tenía 8 años de edad mi madre murió, iba en el auto conmigo en el asiento de atrás y ella al volante, alguien se cruzo en nuestro camino de forma intempestiva y acabo la chispa de vida de esta familia, mi madre, mi padre luego me culparía de su muerte aunque nunca lo dijo abiertamente, al menos no cuando estaba sobrio pues luego de aquello mi padre se dedico a la bebida y a las mujeres fáciles , yo pase a ser aquella cosa molesta que veía cuando llegaba a casa después de sus borracheras.

Cuando cumplí 13 intente huir de casa, prepare mis maletas y decidí de forma ingenua huir con 50 dólares en mis bolsillos, claro q solo llegue a la estación de tren del pueblo, un amigo de mi padre me vio y de inmediato fue a verme. Jamás lo vi así de furioso y ahí fue la primera vez q me golpeo con tanta fuerza que me dejo cardenales por toda la espalda y costillas y uno en el pómulo, luego de aquella golpiza cuando el volvió a estar sobrio me pidió perdón pero, jamás pude perdonarlo, ni quisiera hoy 10 años después puedo hacerlo, porque no solo marco mi cuerpo con sus golpes sino rompió mi corazón, pues hasta ese momento amaba a mi padre y verlo golpearme marco mi alma para siempre.

Solo viví con él un par de meses más luego de ese episodio, pues él me abandono dejándome a cargo de una vecina, luego de un par de semanas tuvo q llevarme a la comisaria del pequeño pueblo donde vivíamos, llamado Forks, pues la mujer se dio cuenta que mi padre nunca volvería. Era muy temprano y solo estaba el jefe de policía Charlie Swan ahí, era un hombre apacible y atento, pero yo desconfiaba de todos los hombres así que aunque se portaba amable conmigo no podía abrirme a él, aun hoy le pregunto a Charlie que vio en mi para adoptarme, el solo me mira fijamente a los ojos y él solo dice:

- _Vi pureza en tus ojos… así lo supe _


	2. I

"Pureza" ,esa palabra se me hacia rara en mí, pero solo Charlie puede entenderse a sí mismo, el vivía solo pues su matrimonio con Renné fracasó, cuando ella se entero de mi adopción volvió a Forks para conocerme a pesar de estar divorciados, creo que esa fue la verdadera razón por la que deseaba adoptarme, aunque cada vez que lo sugiero aquello él se molesta y me mira ceñudo, pero ellos no volvieron a estar juntos, Renné venía a verme siempre hasta que conoció a Phil y se casó con él, entonces venía menos pero ellos compartían mi custodia, así que cuando cumplí 16 viví con ella y su nuevo esposo en Texas donde residían durante un año, pero me apenaba estar lejos de Charlie así que volví al año siguiente.

¡Bella! – gritó Charlie con impaciencia

¡Ya voy!

Escribir un libro de mi vida no era muy fácil para mí, revise el trabajo una vez mas y me di cuenta que había sido muy breve con los detalles de mi vida antes de mi adopción, quizá no estaba preparada mentalmente para aquello. Luego de graduarme en la universidad de Seattle en periodismo volví con Charlie, tenía 23 años y no me decidía que hacer con mi vida tenía algunas opciones en periódicos en Seattle

¡Bella debo irme ya!

Sería mejor bajar de inmediato, me puse coleta alta y baje descalza, aun llevaba ese buzo que usaba para dormir y esa camiseta llena de huecos, me hacía sentir cómoda y en casa

¿Deseas que te acompañe a la comisaria?

Muy graciosa – y le di un beso rápido en la mejilla, arrancándole un leve sonrojo, recordaba los días en los que ni siquiera podía acercarme a él, hasta q comprendí que él no me haría daño

Ten este dinero y ve a comprar las cosas para llenar ese refrigerador

Sera eso o comer pescado de desayuno

Tu lo has dicho, cuídate Bells

Prometo no caerme mucho

Mejor no prometas algo que no cumplirás

¡Papa! – y le di un manotazo suave en el brazo y pude constatar cómo le brillaban los ojitos cuando le decía papa, y para gusto mío me di cuenta que no me costaba decirlo – cuídate

Siempre lo hago – dijo con una tímida sonrisa y así de fue

Subí de prisa a ducharme a ponerme algo simple, mi camiseta azul favorita, un pantalón de denim a juego, converse negras y mi abrigo negro favorito con capucha y largo hasta los muslos, tome la llave del aparador, mi bolso blanco con un estampado de flores que Renné me mando desde Texas, tenía una estilo mexicano y me encantaba, Salí decidida a comprar cosas saludables para ese refrigerador no quería que Charlie se enfermara.

Forks era como yo lo llamaba una mancha verde y mullida, siempre sonreía cuando pensaba así, resguardada en mi camioneta vieja, miraba el paisaje, con mi padre biológico había vivido a las afueras del pueblo en una casucha donde siempre pasaba frio, y luego con Charlie pase a vivir en uno de los barrios más tranquilos del pequeño pueblo. Llegué rápidamente al mini market, tome un carrito y me adentre en el lugar, lanzaba varias cosas al carrito: verduras, huevos, cereales, algo de pollo y carne para variar con el pescado que atestaba la nevera de mi padre. Camine por los pasillos buscando mermelada de fresa que me había apetecido y cuando lo vi alargue la mano para tomar el frasco, cuando de pronto una mano nívea lo alcanzo antes que yo.

¿Oh perdón, lo quieres? – me dijo una chica hermosa de cortos cabellos negros, tenía los ojos almendrados, la piel blanca y parecía suave a simple vista

Está bien, aquí hay mas – dije pero cuando regrese mi vista al estante me di con la sorpresa que era el ultimo

Toma este en serio… creo que a Jasper le gusta más el de piña – dijo con una sonrisa – mi nombre es Alice… Alice Whitlock - y extendió su mano hacia a mi

Soy Bella Swan, es un placer y gracias – dije tomando el frasco

No hay de que – y me ofreció una gran sonrisa a la que correspondí con una tímida

¿Siempre es así? – dijo cuando salimos del mini market, luego de tomarnos un cappuccino ante su insistencia, había comenzado a lloviznar

Si, será mejor que te acostumbres si piensas vivir aquí – ella era una habladora innata, me había contado que tenía apenas un año meno que yo y que estaba ¡CASADA! ¿Cómo alguien puede casarse justo después de cumplir 21 años?

No, solo estoy de luna de miel

¿Aquí?, no es un lugar muy recomendable para una luna de miel

Lo sé, es que el padre de Jasper vivió aquí en una época y construyo una casa a las afueras del pueblo, ambos son arquitectos y el padre de Jazz se la heredo

¿A las afueras de Forks?

Si, hacia el oeste – añadió al ver mi expresión de impresión y yo me relaje de inmediato, la casucha de mi infancia quedaba hacia el sur, me pregunto si todavía quedaba vestigios de aquella

Y por eso están ahí…

Si , Jazz quería estudiarla apropiadamente, pero no lo quería lejos de mis manos, así que lo seguí y heme aquí – me dijo sonriente y ella se acerco a su auto, era un Audi amarillo, uno de los autos más extravagantes y hermosos que había visto

¿Ese es tu auto?

Aha, ¿no es bello?

Si – aunque no entendía mi sorpresa, vestía con un vestido que estaba segura que había visto en alguna revista de modas y unos zapatos Louboutin, me sabia los nombres de las marcas gracias a la adiestradora Reneé, podía ver el rojo de la suela del zapato y los identifique rápidamente, y aquellos zarcillos de diamantes era el toque perfecto para completar el atuendo

¿Quieres que te lleve?

No gracias, ese es mi auto – pero me dio vergüenza decirle que era ese

Aaah, bueno dame tu numero así te invito a comer este sábado, mis hermanos vendrán y me gustaría que vallas

Claro – y le di mi numero aunque con reservas accedí ante la invitación de aquella chica, mi inspiraba una confianza inexplicable, ella subió al auto con elegancia y se alejo con rapidez, me sentí alegre luego de haberla conocido


	3. II

_II_

_¡Mierda! – la sartén estaba muy caliente, y sin querer la tope y me queme en el acto_

_¿Qué paso? – dijo mi papa corriendo a verme _

_Nada, lo de siempre… solo yo_

_Mmmm – solo dijo sopesando mi respuesta_

_Ya está casi listo Charlie, ayúdame y pon la mesa por favor – puso una mueca al ver que le llamaba Charlie, me sentí mal así que o abrase por detrás y le puse los brazos en el pecho – te quiero papá_

_Yo también pequeña – me dijo y sonrió cuando se alejo para poner la mesa, de pronto sonó el teléfono y rápidamente el contesto _

_¿Alo? – lo escuche decir en la sala – de parte de quien por favor?... ¿Bella? Una señorita llamada Alice Whitlock te habla al teléfono _

_Oh, por favor cuida el pollo papá – y me acerque al teléfono – Alo…_

_Hola Bella, soy Alice te llamo para recordarte que tienes una cena conmigo este sábado en casa _

_Ah sí, no lo había olvidado _

_A las 8.00 pm aquí, mmmm ¿me pregunto si podrás llegar?_

_Pues dime exactamente como llego_

_Solo toma la interestatal y luego hay un sendero en el km 21 lo tomas no es mucho y casi ya divisaras la casa _

_Ya, creo que puedo llegar _

_Bueno si no llegas por favor anota mi número – y me lo dio – y solo me dices dónde estás y vamos por ti _

_Ok creo que no será necesario_

_Bueno nos vemos el sábado _

_Vale nos vemos ahí, ¡oh Alice!_

_Dime _

_¿Debería ir vestida de alguna manera? – no sé porque pero sentía que debía preguntar eso _

_Creo que con una falda simple o un bonito vestido queda, ¿no lo crees?_

_Sí, claro – dije preguntándome si tenía algo así en mi closet escaso._

_Espero el sábado con ansias, ¡nos vemos! - y sin más colgó, yo también quería que llagara el sábado no sé porque _

_El vestido negro se veía demasiado gastado, ya ni recuerdo cuantas veces me lo puse, un par de bodas, fiestas a donde mama me llevo e incluso un par de fiestas elegantes que se desarrollaron en la facultad, pero no iba a una fiesta sino solo una cena, así que me lo saque y decidí por la falda tubo hasta la rodilla de satén azul noche que Reneé me regalo, junto con una medias negras, y por un jersey blanco, que se pegaba como una segunda piel al cuerpo, me gustaba en conjunto, unas ballerinas negras de terciopelo y el cabello suelto, después de haberlo secado, opte por un maquillaje sencillo y salí disparada poniéndome mi abrigo favorito._

_Papá deje comida en el refri, así que solo tienes que usar el microondas _

_¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba aquella familia?_

_Ella se llama Alice Whitlock y su esposo es Jasper_

_Creo que uno de aquellos grandes hombres que vinieron a construir esa casa se los 80' se apellidaba Whitlock - dijo mientras se rascaba la barba incipiente – creo que eran buena gente _

_Papá regreso más tarde_

_¿Como a qué hora?_

_¡Papá! - era demasiado que él quisiera cuidarme como una chiquilla de 15 años – volveré cuando termine de cenar – le di un rápido beso en la mejilla – no me esperes Buenas Noches- y solo escuche un gruñido como respuesta _

_Intentaba recordar lo que me dijo Alice, menciono un sendero y el km 21 de la interestatal, así que maneje con cuidado ya que las lluvias habían logrado poner resbaladizo el pavimento, y de pronto a pesar de la oscuridad pude divisar el sendero y sin dudar entre por él, ansiosa de conocer la casa Whitlock. Pero lo que vi me dejo sumamente impresionada, era definitivamente el gusto de Alice, a pesar de que la conocía poco pude deducirlo, pues la mansión era tan perfecta como la señora de la casa; tenía una grandes vídriales como paredes y estaba iluminada de manera exquisita tanto por dentro y por fuera, una corriente de aire me hizo temblar entonces decidí entrar, cuando un auto salió de la nada derrapo al frente de la casa y se estacionó al lado de mi camioneta, me lleve una mano al pecho del susto que me dio, y de pronto sin darme tiempo de reaccionar salió de aquel volvo negro una figura vestida de igual modo, era un hombre, entonces se dio la vuelta para encararme y pude ver su rostro y cambie de opinión con respecto a que era un hombre, era un ángel con rostro perfecto que se contrajo ligeramente al verme, luego miro hacia la casa y luego a mí, yo no podía apartar mis ojos de aquellas facciones, pero me di un golpe mental a mi misma por haber reaccionado así, podía ser alguien peligroso y yo estaba ahí sopesando lo guapo que era, no podía permitirme una reacción así._

_Creo que me he equivocado de lugar, aunque no lo creo – su voz suave – ¿a quien busca señorita?_

_Yo… yo busco a Alice – el me miraba con el ceño fruncido, casi parecía molesto_

_Y usted es…– se acerco a mí con pasos decididos_

_Bella Swan… ¿y usted es?_

_Soy Edward Cullen, soy el hermano de Alice – tenía mucho sentido era tan guapo como la hermana _

_Alice me invito a cenar esta noche, por eso estoy acá – de pronto alguien abrió la puerta, era otro hombro, comencé a sentirme nerviosa, ¿me había equivocado de casa?_

_Edward – dijo aquel hombre que tenía un aspecto de león y andrógino sin dejar de ser viril, era guapo pero, regrese mí mirada a Edward, el era aun más…_

_Jasper hermano – se acerco a él, le dio la mano y lo abrazo rápidamente – llevamos tiempo sin vernos _

_Es verdad, estas más curtido _

_¿Me estás diciendo viejo?_

_Para nada – me aclare la garganta recordándoles mi presencia _

_Tú debes ser Bella – se acerco Jasper con paso decidido y me estrecho la mano_

_Si soy yo, y ¿tú eres el esposo de Alice verdad?, y ¿donde está ella? - me sentía inquieta y solo quería ver a Alice y recuperar mi tranquilidad_

_¡Aquí! – dijo la pequeña Alice que salió de la casa, de pronto se acercó a Edward y lo abrazó efusivamente por la espalda, para luego soltarle un golpe en la nuca, quise reír pero me contuve por el gruñido que salió procedente del pecho de Edward - ¡asustaste a Bella! – luego se acerco a mí y me dio un beso sonoro – gracias por venir, este hermoso hombre es Jasper_

_Si ya lo he saludado_

_Y este energúmeno es Edward, ¡saluda! – insto a su hermano, entonces se acerco a saludarme, el contacto con su mano de una forma extraña me hizo temblar_

_Que frio hace aquí, ¡entremos! – dijo la pequeña y entramos de inmediato, la visión de la casa en su interior era tan enigmática como en el exterior, las luces hacían de la estancia un lugar casi mágico _

_Es precioso aquí_

_¿Te agrada? – pregunto Jasper_

_Me encanta _

_Dijiste que tu apellido era Swan? – pregunto Edward sorprendiéndome _

_Si _

_¿Y quién es tu padre?..._

_Su padre es el jefe de policía Charlie Swan – dijo Alice, debería decir ¿molesta?, no se pero su actitud era un poco extraña – ¿más tranquilo hermanito?_

_La verdad no… tengo que hablar contigo hermanita y también contigo Jasper_

_¡Tengo hambre! ¡Comeremos!_

_Alice… - la voz de Edward casi sonaba autoritaria_

_Dije que tengo hambre… Bella hice pollo al horno, ¿te gusta?_

_Si claro_

_Qué bueno, siéntate por favor - me dijo indicándome el lugar a la derecha de la cabecera de la mesa- querido ayúdame a servir por favor _

_Desde luego _

_Siéntate querido hermano y no asustes a Bella_

_Alice…_

_¡Edward ahora no! ¿Luego si? – e hizo un irresistible puchero – se bueno –y con un bufido frustrado él se sentó al frente mío, se sirvió una copa de vino y se la tomo de golpe como si fuera jugo_

_¿Eres de aquí Bella?_

_Si, nací y crecí aquí_

_¿Y vives con tus padres?_

_Solo con papa, mama vive en Texas – cuando le daba esa información, algo en mi interior de decía que no lo hiciera, que no debería hacerlo_

_¿Y eso porque?_

_Mis padres son divorciados, mi madre volvió a casarse_

_Ya veo _

_Así que siempre viviste aquí…_

_No en el tiempo en el que viví en la universidad_

_¿En qué universidad?_

_La universidad de Seattle, estudie periodismo ahí_

_En ocasiones los periodistas pueden ser demasiado molestos…_

_¡Edward! – dijo la pequeña mostrándole los dientes, casi rio por su rostro y su intento de parecer molesta._

_Se referirá usted a la prensa amarillista Sr. Cullen, yo hago reportajes acerca de política o policiales, son los más intrigantes y mas constructivos, no me dedico a vender el chisme del día…_

_Ya veo – y me dedico otra mirada profunda, pero no se la sostuve, este hombre me intimidaba a nivel extraño, se quedo callado durante un momento en el que se tomo la segunda copa, quizá no estaba tan feo como decía, de pronto fuimos interrumpidos por Alice y Jasper que comenzaron a servir el pollo al horno y las verduras salteadas_

_Durante la cena, Alice me volvió a hacer casi las mismas preguntas que Edward pero en un tono más dulce que el de su hermano. Ella era diseñadora de modas, y su sueño era sacar una línea de vestidos para el próximo verano, mientras que Jasper era arquitecto y quería estudiar la casa en la que nos encontrábamos ahora._

_Esta casa es hermosa en realidad, los ventanales y toda su estructura, ¡es perfecta!_

_Mi padre hizo uno de sus mejores trabajos aquí, una lástima que nos haya dejado tan joven, y mamá igual – Alice alargo la mano de la mesa y tomo la de su marido con ternura _

_¿Y tu Edward? – me sorprendí a mi misma preguntado eso, pero quería escuchar esa voz satinada _

_¿Yo qué?_

_Bella quiere decir que ¿Qué haces por tu vida?... no es que se dedique a ser energúmeno todo el tiempo_

_Bueno aparte de mi trabajo como energúmeno, soy gerente general de Red Blood Wines , es una empresa que exporta e importa licores pero su especialidad es el vino, por cierto Alice, este vino está realmente malo_

_No es el vino de nuestro querido padre, si eso tratas de decir – y Edward puso una mueca rara pero luego pensé en el nombre Red Blood Wines , de hecho una vez leyendo el periódico leí sobre aquello, una fusión de dos empresas muy grandes , me supongo que se refería a aquella. _

_Tenemos haciendas llenas de Vid… alguna podríamos ir Bella, te encantará – pero a su hermano no le gusto mucho la idea pues hizo un mueca de disgusto._

_Comimos con preguntas aquí y preguntas allá, pero las miradas furtivas de Edward eran las que más me desconcertaban, yo también lo miraba claro está, había una especie de aura a su alrededor, me reí mentalmente ya estaba hablando como Renné, su mundo estaba compuesto de auras y chakras, pero si eso era cierto entonces eso era lo que sentía emanar de Edward cuando me miraba, levante la vista y ahí estaba, mirándome fijamente estudiándome o quizá deliberando cual será la siguiente pregunta, yo no le solté la mirada si la apartaba era posible que el pensara que le ocultaba algo pero no era así, sus ojos verdes penetrantes me analizaban, pero luego me di cuenta que apreciaba esos ojos, aquella belleza de antaño de su rostro níveo, seguía mirando y yo no lo soltaba, no quería, de pronto me vi perdida en esos ojos… _

_¡Bella!_

_¿Ah?_

_¿Que si quieres postre?_

_Ah, Si claro…_

_¿Me ayudas a servirlo? – y le lanzo una mirada a Edward _

_Desde luego – me encamine hacia la cocina y tropecé torpemente entrando en ella, me sentía ligeramente mareada, ¡joder! ¡Solo fue una mirada!_

_¿Estás bien?_

_Si no me hagas caso, es solo mi torpeza usual – y Alice soltó una risita cantarina_

_Si las miradas mataran… -dijo ella con una risa traviesa_

_¿Probablemente estaría desangrando no?_

_Yo diría… - servía los helados con mucha delicadeza y trazo figuras alrededor con fugde – creo que le gustas – y vio que ponía cara de incredulidad_

_¿Qué? Por la forma en que me asesino con la mirada?, yo diría más bien que no le caigo bien _

_Y qué pasaría si le gustaras…_

_Alice esa no es opción, parece un policía con ese interrogatorio_

_Mmmm… hay una razón para eso sabes?_

_¿Qué razón puede ser esa?_

_Alice…- la voz de Edward nos hizo pegar un brinco del susto – estamos esperando…_

_No hagas eso y tu no pediste postre – mire hacia los platos que preparaba y solo vi tres, ni siquiera me había percatado de aquello, de pronto un fuerte trueno resonó con fuerza en el exterior_

_Creo que debería irme antes de que la tormenta caiga _

_Pero Bella, el postre… - un segundo trueno resonó con aun más fuerza, de pronto la casa quedo a oscuras _

_¡Carajo! – dijo Alice - creo que tengo un linterna por aquí, me aferre a la barra de la cocina, no podía quedar en evidencia que le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, de pronto una luz blanca se abrió paso en la oscuridad, era Edward y con la luz potente de su celular nos ilumino_

_Gracias hermanito –pude ver la figura de Alice en la oscuridad, pero el rostro de Edward estaba en las sombras _

_¿Están todos bien? – la voz de Jasper interrumpió en la habitación y me sobresalte_

_¡Si Jazz!_

_Dame la linterna, iré a revisar los fusibles _

_Pero ¿qué pasaría?_

_No tengo la menor idea amor…_

_Un trueno… le pago a la casa – dije con voz preocupada, mientras pensaba que diablos haría ahora, con esta tormenta y manejando, me resultaba un poco peligroso_

_Es lo más probable – dijo Edward aun en la oscuridad, sentía que me estaba mirando por alguna razón…_

_Bella … será mejor que te quedes esta noche – dijo Alice con voz grave_

_¿QUE? Pero mi padre se preocuparía _

_Las líneas aun funcionan creo, llámalo y dile que te quedaras – marque el teléfono, pero sabía que Charlie no estaría feliz con la idea de quedarme aquí_

_¿Alo?_

_Papá_

_¡Bella! He escuchado que la interestatal está bloqueada por varios árboles y líneas de electricidad rotas _

_Si papa aquí en la casa de Alice se fue la electricidad, ella me ha sugerido quedarme – al otro lado de la líneas solo se escuchaba el rumor de la lluvia –creo que ella tiene razón, con mi suerte me caerá un arbolazo en la cabeza ¿no crees? – decir eso fue inteligente, seguro papa preferiría que me quede a que salga a la lluvia y que me sucediera algo…_

_¿Quien más está en la casa? – el policía entro en acción_

_Alice, su esposo Jasper y Edward el hermano de Alice_

_Pásamelo – dijo la pequeña y eso me sorprendió, pero ella insistió con la mano en que le entregara el teléfono_

_¿Señor Swan?, soy Alice – hubo un breve silencio de su parte y luego continuo – así es señor Swan, creo que lo mejor es que Bella se quede esta noche en el cuarto de huéspedes, así no nos arriesgaremos a que le suceda algo ¿no cree? - me sentía como una niña pequeña- Aha, Aha…. No se preocupes señor cuidaremos de ella – y me paso el teléfono_

_Papá tengo que colgar para que Alice hable con sus padres, nos vemos mañana _

_Cuídate Bells_

_Siempre lo hago –le respondí con su propia frase y respondió con un bufido que pude escuchar a la perfección y colgué antes de que se le ocurriera alguna otra cosa_

_Amor… creo que podrías revisar aquello de los fusibles mañana, deberíamos ir a dormir ya_

_Lo que tu digas _

_Bueno Bella y Edward, vengan les muestro su habitación_

_¿QUEEE? – ese grito salió de mi sin que pudiera retenerlo_

_Solo tengo un cuarto correctamente arreglado…_

_¡Deja las bromas quieres! – dijo Edward cansado, mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a la luz y podía verle el perfil del rostro y ver claramente como se aflojaba la corbata_

_Ninguna broma hermanito… solo arregle un cuarto así que tendrán que dormir ahí_

_Puedo dormir en el sofá del salón_

_Yo podría dormir ahí, deja que la Srta. Swan se quede en la habitación - con una cota de ironía._

_No es necesario ese sacrificio señor Cullen – e enfaticé el Señor con sarcasmo - puedo fácilmente quedarme en el sofá_

_Pero si ni quiera han visto la habitación y ya se están peleando por el sofá, ¡vamos! – dijo ella y se encamino hacia el segundo piso con la ayuda de la luz de la linterna, así que Edward decidió apagar la luz del celular, le tome del brazo a Alice para evitar una caída, caminamos por un pasillo hasta que quedamos al frente de la habitación en cuestión y ella abrió la puerta mostrándonos el interior, y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro cuando vi las dos camas ahí - Se los dije _

_Bien, entonces al menos que la señorita Swan tenga algo en contra, por mi no hay problema por tomar una de las dos camas…_

_Por mi no hay problema_

_Creo que tengo algo que darte para que duermas…_

_No Alice, en serio no es necesario_

_Bueno…_

_Bueno querida hermana, tengo que hablar contigo - y Edward la tomo del brazo y la saco de la habitación_

_Ed… - dijo la pequeña Alice mientras el energúmeno se la llevaba a rastras…_

_Comencé a ver la habitación con el celular de Edward, que era uno de esos modernos táctiles me dio vergüenza porque el mío era de la edad de piedra, menos mal no lo traje hoy aunque no le veía sentido llevarlo a ningún lado puesto que nadie me llamaba. Observe la pared del frente y habían dibujos de pequeñas jirafas bebes y un león con su cachorro, todos ellos sonrientes el fondo era de un suave azul, parecía que era el cuarto de un bebe ¿acaso Alice estaba embazada?; de pronto escuche un fuerte golpe que provenía de algún lado fuera de la habitación._

_Salí sigilosamente por el pasillo, no debería haberlo hecho pero la curiosidad me impelía a continuar, vi un pequeño rayo de luz en la habitación del final del pasillo…_

_Alice...-dijo Edward por enésima vez en la noche_

_Ed… en serio creo que exageras, las cosas en la familia están tranquilas desde hace años… - dijo la pequeña tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano – al menos claro que estés ocultándome algo_

_Mi amor…- dijo Jasper con voz tranquilizadora – lo que Edward intenta decir es que, a pesar de que estemos en una periodo de paz, es mejor no acercar personas a nuestros entorno demasiado, solo para evitar volverlas un foco de atención para algún enemigo… ya ves lo que paso con Rosalie_

_Ella me cae muy bien, hace tanto que no tengo una amiga… te quiero Jazz y lo sabes amor, y también tengo a Rosalie pero, quisiera tener más amigas… y aquí sola en Forks cuando tú no estás… en esta casa vacía… yo…_

_Sin necesidad de mirar su rostro ya me había convencido con aquellas palabras, ya casi podía ver un puchero de campeonato empleado por mi nueva amiga para convencer a su marido, pero ¿enemigos? ¿Qué tipo de personas eran para tener enemigos? ¿Acaso estaba en algún tipo de peligro por ser amiga de Alice?_

_Queda en tu responsabilidad protegerla Alice… _

_¿Preocupado por ella hermanito?_

_Pero tú no cambias celestina… ves a alguna mujer que creas aceptable y ya quieres que me case con ella…_

_Ed… ya casi cumplirás 30_

_¿Y?_

_¿Como de qué "y"? ¿vas a ser un playboy toda tu vida? – "aaaah así que eres un playboy Cullen" pensé_

_No empieces Alice, siempre exageras _

_¿Cuántas modelos te has tirado esta semana?_

_Soy un caballero hermanita…_

_Pfff… por favor, ellas divulgan todas las cochinadas que les haces, hasta te han puesto de sobrenombre "el semental Cullen" - y pude escuchar una risotada de Jasper y yo también tuve ganas de reírme a carcajadas, pero me tape la boca para no hacerlo…_

_¡Al asunto Alice! – dijo el molesto…_

_Ya no hay nada que discutir, Bella es mi amiga y eso es todo…_

_Decidí que era momento de retirarme, e intente no caer gracias a la oscuridad de la casa, entre a la habitación y decidí meterme a la cama sin más, para que Edward me encontrara dormida, o al menos fingiendo estarlo para que no sospechara que había estado escuchando aquella conversación… estando en la cama pensé en aquello de enemigos que tenían los Cullen… pensé en qué tipo de personas eran los Cullen… y por qué yo estaría en peligro… y luego mis pensamientos se dirigieron a Edward… seria cierto de aquello del ¿"semental"?, sonaba un poco atemorizante y también un poco emocionante, lo cual era una completa contradicción. Los pasos de Edward interrumpieron mis cavilaciones y fingí al momento estar dormida y de pronto un fuerte trueno resonó con fuerza en la casa y me hizo saltar en la cama del susto_

_Buenas noches señorita Swan – "¡carajo! Me descubrió" pensé_

_Buenas noches señor Cullen_

_E intente conciliar el sueño, pero mi mente se negaba a dormir ya que era consciente de su proximidad…._


End file.
